Contemporary Lies
by DesireeDarcy
Summary: Modern P&P. Darcy insults his sister's teacher, one Ms Elizabeth Bennet, and chaos naturally ensues! Feel free to read and drop a line!
1. The Beginning

"I'm sorry Jacob but I didn't see your hand up", Ms Bennet chided her young student for his loud and, as usual, totally irrelevant comment, right in the middle of class discussion.

"Sorry, Ms B", Jacob muttered, ignoring the snickers from his school mates. Ms Bennet was the only teacher who Jacob had ever apologised to. She understood the pressures of being young, all the students felt that. She was the youngest teacher at Benedict High and by far the coolest. Plus she's hot, Jacob thought, leaning back in his chair and eyeing his teacher casually, as all the young males students did.

Elizabeth Bennet was definitely a good looking woman. She was rather short but her personality and looks made people immediately notice her. Today, she was dressed in a flowery dress, given the summer heat. Her curly, chestnut hair fell loosely around her shoulders and you couldn't miss those dark, almost black, expressive eyes.

Elizabeth looked up at the class and grinned. Most of the class couldn't help but grin back. Only in the first term of her second year at Benedict, Elizabeth had made a great impression on the students in Year 11 Literature. She knew that the students felt really quite comfortable around her, probably due to her youth. She was grateful for this in a class like Literature- she had some of the best, unguarded discussions with these kids.

"Okay, I know it's really hot today and first term holidays are coming up," Elizabeth smiled slightly as her speech was interrupted by loud whooping and the usual peel of excited laughter, "_but_ your Progress Interviews are coming up even quicker so don't fall into holiday mode just yet." The rest of this sentence was followed by groans and protests.

"Ms B," Jacob called, "Seriously, _why_ are they necessary?"

Elizabeth laughed along with the class. Of all people to ask the question, Jacob Cayce was the most distracted kid in this class. "Year 11 is a vital year. You should begin to seriously consider your life after school, found out what it is you want to achieve. Your parents, and guardians," Elizabeth quickly amended the speech, conscious of some students' painful history, "are a huge part of this process. I'm sure they'd like to know how you're doing. Anyway Jacob, your mother already rang; I'll definitely be seeing the two of you on Tuesday. Can't wait."

Elizabeth grinned as Jacob scowled at the table, more laughter ensuing from the rest of the class.

A hand slowly crept into the air.

"Yes Georgiana? Last question before the bell", Elizabeth added to her students, who immediately began to pack up their books.

"Um, I was just wondering if my time sheet was filled out already?" The young girl asked quietly. Lizzy quickly checked her records.

"Yep, looks like I'll be seeing you and your brother at seven." Georgie nodded and quickly packed her things as the bell trilled loudly. Lizzy watched the young girl carefully.

Georgiana Darcy had been a loud, active girl when Lizzy had first met her in Year 10 English. After the death of her parents during the second semester, Georgiana had been completely different- so shy and timid. Lizzy sighed as the class emptied out, watching Georgiana silently follow a gaggle of girls out of the classroom.

Lizzy made a mental note to specially discuss Georgiana's progress with her brother as she too, exited the class for lunch.

Elizabeth returned from work to find her tiny townhouse already jam packed with visitors. Charlotte Lucas, Lizzy's housemate and best friend, had obviously beaten her home again. 'Lucky she had such a cool boss,' Lizzy thought with a pang of jealousy, as she struggled to the door with a mountain of papers to correct. Charlotte worked as a children's photographer, driving out to various schools and shopping centres right around Melbourne.

Charlotte was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and singing Anberlin lyrics at the top of her lungs, iPod plugged in. Lizzy unloaded the papers on the dining table and waved her hands manically to get Charlotte's attention.

"Hey! Beat ya again huh?" Char yanked out the iPod and grinned, "Everyone's in the T.V room. They're all staying for dinner."

"Sweet," Lizzy grinned and faced the T.V. room, "and it is Pete's turn to do the dishes?" She asked, loudly.

Her and Char cracked up when they heard a panicky "No!" drifting through from the adjoining room.

Lizzy picked up a banana and strolled into the room to witness a familiar sight. Peter Lucas, Charlotte's younger brother, was concentrating on the television, halfway through an epic tennis battle on Wii Sports. For a young guy, Lizzy had to hand it to him that he was very handsome. He was tall and lean, and had identical features as Charlotte- wild raven coloured hair and strikingly green eyes. Pete was in his first year of uni, and often hung out at Lizzy and Char's, rather than at home with Mr and Mrs Lucas.

Jane and Mary, Lizzy's two sisters, who were also frequent visitors at 'The Shack', as Char affectionately called home, were lounging on the sofas, Mary watching Pete's performance while Jane was flicking through a magazine indifferently.

Both girls welcomed their sister warmly, as Lizzy flopped on the sofa next to Mary. Pete's eyes were glued to the television, his arms flaying about. "Can't do the dishes today… tennis elbow". He said immediately, grinning.

Lizzy loved this time to spend with her sisters. Although she had moved out straight after she scored the job at Benedict High, she still missed her sisters immensely. Obviously this feeling was mutual, as Jane and Mary spent majority of their free time at The Shack too.

Mary, who was finishing up her final year at high school, loved to relax at Lizzy's rather than return home. After all, their mother wasn't the easiest person to live with, Lizzy thought with a frown. Mary was an intelligent girl. She knew that she wanted to get into Occupational Therapy in uni, and was working hard to make that goal a reality.

Mary was the tallest sister of the three Bennet girls. She, like Lizzy, had curly chestnut hair; however hers was cropped short around her delicate face. She had a very pretty and pleasant face, a perfect reflection of her kind and gentle personality. Lizzy, being the 'Fiery Bennet', as Char's dad had once said, once harboured a real instinct to protect Mary. But Mary had grown into such a capable lady that Lizzy often forgot that Mary was her kid sister, not her friend.

Jane Bennet was another story though. Lizzy looked across to the other sofa where her older sister was now watching Peter's match too, a relaxed, almost dreamy look on her face. Unlike Mary and Lizzy, Jane's features were evidently drawn from their father. She had comparably lighter brown hair which hung in soft waves down her back. Her eyes were also different, a noticeable dark brown shade, filled with just as much expression as her sisters.

Although Jane was older than Lizzy by one year, she was still living with their parents, anxious to finish her Masters this year and pass well. She was probably more stressed than Mary this year, Lizzy thought. Jane also tended to drift over to Lizzy's frequently, the pressure from home sometimes even suffocating _her_ patience.

More than Mary, Lizzy still managed to feel the need to protect her older sister. Lizzy knew that she often underestimated Jane but Jane just seemed too polite and innocent that Lizzy simply couldn't picture her sister as an independent and strong character.

"How was work today Liz?" Mary asked, nudging Lizzy, who found herself daydreaming, her banana still uneaten in her hand.

"Not too bad actually but it was so hot today! Most of the kids really couldn't be bothered." Lizzy sighed, fanning herself with her hand.

"Can you blame 'em?" Pete replied cheekily; the tennis was over and he began to flex out his muscles. "Oops, sorry Mary, not very encouraging for ya, huh?"

Mary grinned, her face immediately becoming flushed. Jane and Lizzy exchanged a quick smile and looked away.

"Want to play?" Pete held out the controller to Mary. She immediately became flustered, and began to make an excuse.

"Sure she does!" Lizzy said, attempting to be casual while Jane rolled her eyes to no one.

"Mary, you really need the practice for the next Wii night. No offence darling but… you suck!"

Lizzy ducked from Mary's swipe and, still chuckling, headed out once again into the kitchen.

"Smells great Char!" Lizzy sniffed at the pot appreciatively, where the chicken was sizzling.

"Thanks hun, leave your papers on the dinner table okay? We can eat in front of the T.V." Char said, as Jane also padded into the kitchen.

"Well that's interesting." She said quietly, pointing behind her where laughter drifted from the television room.

"Oh God, is he behaving?" Charlotte and her brother were so funny together. She was very 'mother hen' towards him but they were incredibly close. Jane laughed and nodded, pulling a stack of plates from the cupboard. The three girls quickly served up the tortillas and went into the television room.

Dinner was a quick affair that night. The food was delicious and they watched reruns of Frasier while they ate.

"Oh man, my tummy hurts from laughing!" Lizzy said cheerfully, patting her stomach. Everyone murmured their agreement before Lizzy's mobile began ringing loudly, startling everyone.

Lizzy quickly checked her caller ID and smiled, flicking open her phone.

"Hey dad! How are you?" She could hear her father's soft chuckle at her eager voice. Lizzy had always had a wonderful relationship with Tom Bennet. He, like herself, was a student of literature, and the two of them could discuss books for hours.

Elizabeth had been feeling guilty all week. She hadn't been to visit her parents in a while and she really did miss her dad. Her mother, on the other hand…

"I'm great kiddo, just wanted to check if you're alive, that's all." Lizzy cringed.

"Yeah, sorry dad. Work's just really hectic at the moment. I feel so drained all the time!" Lizzy said, avoiding the main reason for not visiting.

She knew it pained her father to see his children unable to stand their mother. Lizzy's relationship to Frannie Bennet was particularly strained. Fran still hadn't forgiven Lizzy for moving out of home. She didn't see the necessity of Lizzy's move, particularly as the new move did not include a husband and pram.

Frannie Bennet had some strange and deluded goals for her three daughters. At present, none of them appeared to be the slightest bit interested in ceasing their studies and searching for their perfect man.

Lizzy quickly pushed these thoughts out of her mind, a regular practice, and settled into a very long and welcome conversation with her father.


	2. Days Like This

**First things first! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Jana, RavieGrint, JA Fan, Jaceshadowhunter, Alpha Cucumber, Toye, Twiilight and Excentryke!! Really appreciate it and hope you enjoy the second chap!**

**RavieGrint: I'm so amazed that mine is the first P and P fic you read. Hope you enjoy going through these J Austen stories: some are incredible!!**

**Jana: Thanks soo much for your comment! I didn't think it through that people wouldn't understand what I was thinking straight away. hehe anyways, Jane's schooling is based on my sister: who took one year off after grad, a 4 year course and the two year Masters. Jane's on her last year while Lizzy went straight to uni for a four year course, then began teaching. Hope that makes sense!! **

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Elizabeth woke early the next morning and was immediately confused as to why she felt so relaxed. Then it hit her: today was Saturday. She grinned to no one in particular and hopped out of bed. She wished that her body would let her sleep for a few more hours considering she was in no rush to be anywhere. But the summer heat made it impossible to shuffle under the covers again.

After a quick breakfast, Lizzy decided that she'd hit the gym early. She had learnt quite early on when she moved closer to Benedict High that going to the local gym was not such a good idea. There were way too many school kids hanging out there, mostly the year 12 boys who thought that because they were out of school, it was an appropriate time to show their interest in the young teacher.

Because of this, Lizzy found herself joining a more expensive gym, almost half an hour away from Benedict. Lizzy jumped into her skins and a tee shirt, before heading outside. She had an easy drive all the way to Fernwood Gym, listening to an old CD that Mary had compiled for her when Lizzy had first bought her new car.

"Hi Elizabeth!" A polite fitness instructor greeted her as she entered and scanned her membership tag.

"Morning!" Lizzy said quickly with a shy grin. Although she was a fairly confident woman, she usually couldn't help but feel nervous when talking to guys she didn't know. It really frustrated her, as working full time already put a strain on her social life. She hardly had time to meet new people, and rarely ever let them meet the 'real her'.

She shook her head and huffed in frustration as she entered the female locker room. Two men exited the male room and looked over at her. One of the men, the older looking of the two, turned away again almost immediately. The other one however, grinned at her and winked. Lizzy couldn't help but smile. He wasn't really her type; matted blonde hair and green eyes, but he did have an amazing smile. The two strolled off to the weights section.

Lizzy entered the locker room and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ever since Lizzy had started working at Benedict High, her social life had taken a definite downturn. She barely ever went out clubbing anymore, much to Charlotte's sorrow. Char's job rarely restricted her from anything though, while Lizzy had constant paranoia about doing something stupid in public, fearing that it would occur in front of a parent of one of her students.

The recent deflation of her social circle also meant that Lizzy, intelligent and beautiful as she was, hadn't dated in over a year. Her last relationship…if it could even be called a relationship, was with a guy from uni, Jarryd. Jarryd really only wanted one thing: something that Lizzy wasn't prepared to give up to him. Needless to say, the affiliation was short-lived.

"Oh man, I have serious social problems." She muttered to herself, dumping her bag into a free locker and exiting the room. There weren't that many people in the gym yet, given that it was 9am on Saturday morning. However the few people that were there were mostly around the weights area, a place where Lizzy tried to avoid as much as possible. She hated her restriction on the use of her own gym but the amount of testosterone in that little space was completely suffocating.

She pulled out her iPod and set it to her 'Gym Playlist', a range of dance and rock songs filled with hardcore beats that helped her feel in the workout mood. She began the workout on the treadmill as a warm up.

Lizzy couldn't help it; she found that every so often, her eyes would glance over to the weights area. 'He's not even my type!' She tried to reason with herself, her eyes roaming for the surfie looking guy from the locker room. Yet, she couldn't lie to herself. She _had_ been very flattered at his obvious interest in her.

She wasn't disappointed either. Their eyes met more than once during the time that she was working out. While Lizzy blushed furiously and looked away, Surfie boy seemed amused with the exchanges. Lizzy finished up on the exercise bike and allowed her eyes to roam again as she padded back to the treadmill for her warm down.

She walked slowly, allowing the sounds of Thrice pump through her body. Quite a few people had entered the gym since she began but she decided that her early morning visit was a perfect start for the weekend ahead. She was just figuring out how many times a week she could manage early gym sessions when someone jumped on the treadmill right next to her.

Lizzy looked up to come face-to-face with none other than the smiling face of Surfer boy… well Surfer man actually. From this close distance, Lizzy saw that despite the wild hair and cheeky grin, the man in front of her looked around her age, if a little older. He grinned as she slowly pulled her headphones off and began a steady jog next to her.

Lizzy immediately felt jealous; she was hopeless at jogging on the treadmill and right now, she might as well have been stationary.

"Hey there, good workout?" He said in a voice that wasn't even the slightest bit strained though he was moving three times faster than her. Lizzy's jealously heightened but she offered a smile. His casualness immediately made Lizzy feel comfortable; he didn't seem like some of the sleazy gym guys that had tried to chat her up before.

"Getting better", Lizzy said. Surfer man's face lit up. "It's almost finished." Lizzy added cheekily and he let out an amused chuckle.

"Haha fair enough. Yeah, I've almost finished too." Lizzy nodded and continued her sluggish walk, trying to find something witty to say.

"Well, I'm going to head off," Needless to say she had drawn blanks. Lizzy stopped the treadmill and collected her iPod and water bottle.

"Yeah, no worries. Good to finally meet you…" Surfer man slowed down and paused his treadmill, lingering expectantly to catch her name.

"Elizabeth… Bennet." Lizzy offered, slightly shy again after his last comment.

"Elizabeth." He grinned happily and stuck out his hand, "George. George Wickham."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"YOU'RE DEAD, WILL!" Georgie screamed. The sound of gunfire continued amidst endless screams and suddenly, Will Darcy was lying on the floor, covered in blood.

Georgie sighed and switched off the X-box as her brother steamed over his latest defeat.

"I really am too good, aren't I?" She asked sweetly, sitting down again next to Will who grimaced and nodded. Georgie had been amazed that Will had even agreed to sit down and play with her. Usually he was much too busy at work, working double time to make sure that Georgie had everything she needed.

Georgie felt a pang of guilt as she studied her older brother, slumped on the sofa. The stress of last year's events had really shown up in his appearance. Although she did consider Will to be handsome, Georgie noticed that he had definitely lost weight. His face looked more drawn and constantly troubled. Georgie really did appreciate the responsibility Will took for her, especially after they lost their parents, but she had trouble explaining that sometimes she really just needed her older brother back, not her father-figure guardian.

Will turned and ruffled Georgie's sleek, honey- coloured hair, a complete contrast to Will's dark mane of curls. "Way too good, Georgie. Maybe you should stop playing so much though? We have a couple of important years ahead of us."

Georgie rolled her eyes at her brother. "You mean, _I _have a couple of important years… Honestly Will, you can't take the exams for me!"

"Georgie," Will said seriously, "Whatever you do is important to me, you know that."

Well, she couldn't disagree with that one so punched his arm lightly instead of answering. Will grinned and immediately relaxed.

"So, Progress Interviews next week," Will grinned evilly, "Nervous?"

Georgie laughed, "Only that you'll embarrass me!"

Will huffed before replying, "Well, I'll have to think of something extra embarrassing then. It's hilarious when you turn bright red!"

Georgie feinted anger. "Will, I won't be at the interviews remember? I've got a piano lesson."

"Oh, crap. I forgot. Okay then you'll seriously have to remind me who your teachers are." Despite his teasing, this was a big moment in Will's single parent life. Though he had tried to support Georgie in every single way, he rarely had time to attend all of her high school events. The change had been tough on them both but Georgie had already tried to set Will's mind at ease, giving him a short list of the most important school dates for that year. She amazed him. Given everything that she had faced lately, she was so tough and so unbelievably inspiring,

Which was more than Will felt at the moment. Though he'd never tell Georgie, he was having a continued anxiety attack over the upcoming interviews. He had never attended them before and was nervous about how Georgie's teachers would treat him. Would they take him seriously? Would they judge him for only making scant appearances at school events? Will sighed deeply, feeling, not for the first time, that he was not measuring up.

Georgie tapped her brother on his head, breaking into his reverie. "Okay, first thing's first. Music- Mrs Faila, you remember she came to my piano concert last month?"

Will nodded, remembering the eccentric teacher raving about her 'favourite student'.

"Cool, then there's Ms Bennet, my Literature teacher. Now about Lit-"

"The hot one, right?" Will said absently picking lint of his shirt, then stared at his young sister in horror as he realised what he had let slip.

Georgie gaped at him but recovered quickly enough. "What, Will?" she asked, a smile suddenly pulling at her lips. Will inwardly cursed. He had only met Elizabeth Bennet once during his school visits, at the start of term music soiree. Georgie had played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and Ms Bennet had congratulated Will on Georgie's achievements during the intermission.

Although Will had acknowledged that Ms Bennet was good looking, he never thought any more of it. Will could never seriously consider her for any personal means. He had to admit that it was largely because of her age. She looked too young even to teach, let alone someone that could possibly date him.

'And more importantly, idiot," Will said sternly to himself, 'She's Georgie's _teacher._' But, looking at Georgie, Will had to admit that Georgie didn't seem to feel the sudden awkwardness that he felt. In fact, Georgie was thrilled to hear her brother slip a relatively normal comment about a woman. He hadn't dated anyone in _forever._

"Ahem, anyway," Will said, trying to steer the conversation in the opposite direction. He frowned, "She looks way too young to take a senior class. Is she any good?"

Georgie stood up and stretched before heading for the door, "You'll have to tell me, won't ya?" She said, shrieking and running out of the room as Will made to run after her.

He didn't get very far before his mobile interrupted him. He checked the caller ID and, while still yelling threats at Georgie, flicked his phone open to answer.

"Hey Will! Uh, bad time?" The ever-excited voice of Will's best mate, Charlie Bingley, floated through Will's phone.

"No, mate. My sister is just being a bloody pain." Will yelled, loud enough for Georgie to hear. Sure enough, she shouted a muffled protest back at him, still barricaded in her room.

Charlie chuckled, "It's good to hear you're having fun mate. Listen, I got something to tell you. It's really important. I have finally met… _the One_." Charlie breathed dramatically. Will snorted and flopped back on the sofa. He had heard this before.

"Honesty Bingley, 'finally'? You're not that old, what the hell is the rush?" Will said. He certainly had no desire to be in a relationship right now. And he was three years older than Charlie! Then again, nothing other than Georgie and work was important enough to fit into his life, he thought sadly. Will was used to this type of conversation with Charlie. He knew that he was ever the voice of reason in this relationship; Charlie was way too excitable to ever be logical.

"It doesn't matter about age or anything anymore, Will. This is different. I just met her at uni in the library. She. Is. Amazing." Charlie then settled down to give Will a play-by-play of the conversation he had with his new love interest.

Will sighed, wondering how long it was going to take before Charlie tried to rope him into meeting this new 'amazing' girl.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I wanted to introduce Wickham early coz he'll just be floating around the story until I can be bothered focusing on him. I don't think he deserves our attention….**

**Anyway, Bennet/Darcy action next chapter whooo!**


	3. Cold War Transmissions

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elizabeth stood in front of her wardrobe and huffed. "Charrrr!!! Help please?" She yelled, hoping her flat mate could hear her from the bathroom. Sure enough, Char padded into the room, toothbrush and paste at the ready.

"Need clothes," Lizzy said, slumping on her bed. Char could always pick out the winners for any occasion, "Progress Interviews."

Char rolled her eyes and began to raid the wardrobe, clothes flying out of her hands onto Lizzy's limp body. "Why do you need to impress these people, Liz? You should go to the interviews in trackies. The parents would be pleased to know how comfortable you are."

Lizzy didn't even bother replying. It was too early in the morning and Char knew how important the interviews were for new teachers to be introduced to the parents anyway.

"Hmm, not a lot in your wardrobe, darlin'. We may have to make an annual trip to the shops again." Lizzy huffed as her flatmate laughed. It grated Lizzy that she didn't have enough time to shop. It was even more obvious to Charlotte, who was always poring over the latest fashion magazines. Her greatest wish was to upgrade from photographing children to making it big in the fashion industry.

Finally Charlotte waved a satin pink shirt and a grey pencil skirt over Lizzy's head.

"This'll be a killer pro look."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The final bell had just rung to announce the early end of classes for the day and the students sighed with relief. Most took the opportunity to hit the shops with friends while some unfortunate souls were held captive in school until their parents came for the earlier set of interviews.

Lizzy strode into the staff room, laden with colourful posters, assignments handed in from her year 9 English class. She had just placed the assignments on an empty table when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Hey Liz, just the person I wanted to see." Rob Spears, the junior science teacher strolled up to the table, armed with his own stack of papers. He carefully lay the papers next to Lizzy's bunch, sighing. "No holidays for either of us, I see."

Lizzy smiled, shaking her head gently; she had battled a headache all morning. The pain had grown steadily worse as each class was more unruly than the last, clearly ecstatic at leaving early.

"Well, just a quick question for you; are we telling parents about assessment grades from the past week too?" It was Rob's first year of teaching, and from the very first week, he had picked Lizzy to receive his constant flurry of questions. Lizzy didn't mind this at all however; it was nice to know that he considered her as an experienced teacher.

"Yeah, I mean, if you've got them graded. It always shows parents that you take the tests seriously, even if the children are only juniors."

Rob groaned, "I did mark them but the results are at home!" As he sank into a chair Lizzy laughed.

"Rob, just don't mention the tests then! There are plenty of other things to talk about, five minute interviews barely give us enough time to talk about any testing! Don't worry about it."

Rob rubbed his temples and smiled. "Thanks, Liz. Sorry to ask you so many questions. I'm just a little nervous."

Lizzy glanced at the staff room clock. "Tell you what, Rob, we still have ten minutes before we need to be in the main hall, fancy some tea or coffee?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizzy and a now calm Rob made their way to the hall. It was an odd feeling to walk through the silent yard. Lizzy thought enviously of her students, most of whom were probably relaxing at home by now. Lizzy would give anything to be at home herself, although she was set to remain at school well past dinnertime.

Lizzy entered the hall, which was filled with about 90 desks. Place cards on each table held a name of a teacher and were ordered alphabetically. Lizzy wished Rob luck and they headed in the opposite direction to each other. Finding her seat, Lizzy was thankful that her first appointment hadn't arrived, and so slowly got herself organised.

"Excuse me, Mrs Bennet? I hope I'm not late," A nervous looking woman came up to Lizzy's desk, extending her hand as Lizzy stood to greet her, "Miranda Pelligrini, I'm Gian's mum."

Lizzy smiled, "Great to meet you, Mrs Pelligrini. It's actually Ms Bennet but please, call me Elizabeth."

By the first hour, Elizabeth's headache had quietened to a manageable pain and Lizzy was happy with how the interviews were going. Most of the parents were quite surprised by such a young woman teaching senior subjects but the grades of the students didn't lie; the children were obviously responding well to Lizzy's teaching.

At six-thirty, an announcement was made that interviews had come to a half hour break for the teachers to have dinner in the staff room. As the last of the parents and children strolled out the hall, Lizzy practically ran to the staff room; the interviews had definitely claimed her hunger. She grabbed a plate and piled mashed potatoes and roast beef, courtesy of the school, onto her plate and joined her usual lunch colleagues at their table.

"Elizabeth!" Mary Tromline, the head of the English department, smiled widely as Lizzy sat down next to her, "Hungry, are you?" Lizzy looked guiltily at her plate but Mary continued before she could reply.

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid I can't make the meeting tomorrow afternoon so we'll have to reschedule with everyone. But there was something I had to talk about with you in particular," Trying to remain professional, Lizzy inwardly cheered. English planning meetings always dragged on until Lizzy's rumbling stomach reminded Mary to adjourn until the following week. Lizzy, wondering whether she could beat Charlotte home the next day, forgot to pay attention to Mary as she continued to talk.

Mary, oblivious to Lizzy's inattentiveness, charged on with her monologue. Lizzy tried to stop the party in her head in time to hear Mary say, "in Sydney, of course."

"Sorry Mary, what's in Sydney?" Lizzy said quietly.

Mary stared at her. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you? If I didn't know better, I'd say perhaps, you've met someone?" Mary raised her eyebrows suggestively. As the biggest gossip in the school, it would be like an early Christmas if Mary discovered that her favourite young colleague was dating.

Lizzy evaded Mary's suggestion by repeating her own question with a sly grin. Mary laughed and began once more. "The Education department has finally decided to begin interstate curriculum across the entire country (I don't know why they waited so long). Naturally they're starting with the core subjects. The three-day conference is in Sydney in a month; terrible timing for me with the baby, but it is vital that we get a good handle on the planning of the curriculum. I thought maybe you and Naomi would be interested in going?"

Lizzy quickly weighed up the pros and cons of agreeing to Mary. On one hand, she could probably extend the trip to Sydney by a couple of days. Her mother's brother and his wife lived there and Lizzy was very close with them. It would be great to see them again. On the other hand, she'd have to spend three days with Naomi Van Comden, another senior English teacher and an absolute bore of a lady.

'Get to spend time with the Gardiners or be saved from listening about Naomi's grandchildren' Lizzy thought quickly. Finally she decided that listening to Naomi prattle on about Jackson and Cody was worth it for complimentary flights to Sydney.

"Sure, I'll go." Mary smiled and began to explain the conference in detail but her words fell on deaf ears again; Lizzy was now wondering which was the best way to score some extra days off.

The deputy principal announced that it was five to seven so Lizzy quickly finished her meal and joined the teachers back to the hall where they could see the first lot of parents and students entering.

"Only one hour to go," Rob said in relief as they entered the hall together. Lizzy headed towards her table, looking around to see if she recognised any parents standing about.

"Ms Bennet?" Lizzy turned to find Georgiana Darcy's elder brother, Will standing behind her. He was dressing smartly in a grey pinstripe suit and black shirt. Despite herself, Lizzy was reminded of how attractive Will Darcy was, feeling a funny flutter in her stomach as she looked into his gorgeous eyes.

'He's your pupil's brother', she told herself sternly, before smiling and offering her hand.

"Oh, Mr Darcy, I didn't realise you were here already. Please, call me Elizabeth." Will Darcy sat opposite her desk, looking a little less than relaxed.

"Thank you, call me Will."

"Alright then, Will." Lizzy flicked through her planner until she came to the section for Year 11 Literature. "Well, Georgiana, as I'm sure you know, is a lovely girl. I did have her in Year 10 English last year so I can give you quite a good comparison on her assessments so far."

Lizzy ran her finger down the sheet to find Georgiana's results. She knew that she had to tell Will Darcy that his sister's grades had suffered as Georgiana tried to deal with the loss of her parents. Lizzy just had no idea how to bring up the subject that must be so painful to Will Darcy too.

"Actually, Mr Darcy, sorry- Will, I do have some concerns about Georgiana, this year," Lizzy watched Will Darcy's face apprehensively. His eyebrows seemed to knit together as he tried to work out where his sister was going wrong.

"I'm sorry to bring up the death of your parents," Lizzy saw Will Darcy's eyes widen. He clearly hadn't expected her to bring up his parents. She hastened to put him at ease, "My deepest sympathy about th-"

"Thank you." Will Darcy said stiffly, cutting Lizzy off. It seemed he didn't want to talk about it. Lizzy hesitated, and then began again.

"I know it must be hard for you to talk about. I wouldn't want to impose this on you but unfortunately it does affect Georgiana's school life. I mean it's perfectly natural that her personality has changed somewhat but-"

"Her personality hasn't changed that much. Not with me." It was amazing what a transformation a few minutes could make. Will Darcy was now sitting up with his hands folded, practically glaring at Lizzy. Lizzy tried not to let him intimidate her as she continued on.

"I'm sorry Will, it's just what I have noticed it here at school. And it must be said; she _is_ trying to regain her life, her friends, even her studying pattern. Her involvement in class has also been noted in recent weeks, so I'm glad to see her rejoin our discussions."

"So, she's improving?" Will Darcy stared at her coldly. Lizzy reminded herself that she still needed to be professional, even though his sudden mood change had definitely shifted her confidence.

"At this early stage it's hard to see in her results. At Benedict, we thought it best to treat Georgiana in the same manner we treat every student, while obviously keeping an eye on how she is coping. From what she shared with me last year, how close she was with your father, and how she has behaved this year, I think perhaps what she is lacking is someone to talk to? I know you must be terribly busy with-"

"What did you say?" Not for the first time, Will Darcy cut Lizzy off, this time the look he gave her clearly showed that she had gone too far with her last comment.

"I'm sorry to say it but as her teacher I must. I'm not suggesting that you change your timetable to suit her; you must already be working very hard… Normally I wouldn't even bring it up, but Georgiana is completing school soon, there's not a lot of time for her to continue with just passing, if she still wants to study architecture at uni next year…"

The tension was rising to unbearable levels as Lizzy stared at Will's heated face, trying to find the right words to calm him. The conversation hadn't gone at all according to plan. Lizzy hadn't even thought of Will Darcy's reaction as she planned for the interview. She inwardly cursed herself for not preparing for this interview.

Will opened and closed his mouth in silence as Lizzy waited for him to speak, barely breathing. Will looked around the table slowly before turning back to Lizzy. His eyes seemed to have darkened as he fixed her with a steely gaze.

"Ms. Bennet. My sister is recovering as best she can," His voice was barely audible above the din of the hall. Lizzy opened her mouth hastily to agree with him but he continued. Clearly, she was just expected to listen. "How would you cope if your parents were suddenly killed because of some drugged up bastard on the road?"

Despite her shock that someone like Will Darcy had used the word 'bastard', Lizzy, yet again, opened her mouth to speak but he didn't seem to have finished. Will stood up slowly, still staring at her. "Maybe Georgie would do better in school however, if she wasn't being taught by an inexperienced juvenile who couldn't even begin to understand what my sister is going through, let alone teach a senior class?"

Will Darcy's last comment had Lizzy stand up like lightening. "How dare you-" was all she could utter before Joy Faila, the senior music teacher, came scurrying up to Lizzy's table, exclaiming, "Will Darcy! It's been too long!"

Will's cold gaze lingered a moment longer on Lizzy before turning to Joy, who seemed unaware of the tension at the table.

"Good evening Joy."

"You're late Will," Joy waggled a finger coyly at Will, who automatically moved back, staring at the eccentric teacher quizzically. Lizzy, still seething with anger at Will Darcy's remark, tried to maintain her composure. It took all of her strength not to hurl herself at him and pound his face inside out. How _dare_ he insult her? She was the one trying to help his sister!

"You're appointment was at five past seven and it's ten past now! No doubt Ms. Bennet is trying to keep you all to herself!" Joy adjusted her bright green glasses, focusing her magnified eyes on Lizzy who shifted awkwardly. Joy obviously had no idea how uncomfortable she was making Lizzy and Will Darcy, the latter of whose gaze had turned from polite confusion to outright shock.

"Actually Joy, I've just received a call from my sister. She's not feeling well and I've got to pick her up from piano. Excuse me." Will didn't even look at Lizzy as he swiftly turned and exited the hall.

Lizzy watched Will Darcy leave the hall, contemplating her happiness if she had been able to slash his tyres before he left. Lizzy didn't not even register when Joy sidled up to her, also watching Will leave.

"What a fabulous behind, hey Lizzy?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dear readers!!!!!!!**

**I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Here (finally) is the first (of many) scuffs between Mr D and Ms B. I'm going to include what Darcy was thinking in the next chapter. So yeah, different to the actual story, what with Darcy insulting Lizzy to her face but I thought it was fitting. Joy Faila reminded me of Prof Trelawney when I wrote her, a bit of a kook. **

**Thanks again and again for the lovely reviews you have given, please let me know if you like the way this chapter went!**

**Cheers! **


	4. My Stupid Mouth

Lizzy slammed her load onto the kitchen table and threw her bag on the tiles. Charlotte stared open mouthed at her housemate, until the coloured posters and other school papers slid off the table and onto the floor with an ungraceful smack. Lizzy ignored the sound and threw herself onto the couch beside Charlotte with an exasperated sigh.

"Whoa, Lizzy, what's going on?" Charlotte asked, totally clueless as to what would have made her friend this way. With just as much energy as she had used to land, Lizzy now rocketed up from the couch and began to pace madly.

"Char, you have no IDEA what just happened to me. I mean it was incredible! Ridiculous! Ohh, I'm going to kill him," she exclaimed. Her actions and words were done at a rapid pace. Arms gesticulating wildly, Charlotte thought that Lizzy had finally lost her mind… though she didn't think it was wise to mention that to the brunette.

"Lizzy, calm down. Look, I'm going to put the kettle on. You just breathe and then you can tell me all about… whoever it is that you're murdering," Charlotte slowly exited the room.

Lizzy once again launched herself onto the couch and planted her face in her hands. Once Will Darcy had left her sight, there was nothing she would've liked more than to track him down and demand he apologise. She just couldn't believe the way he had turned on her. All in one second, Darcy changed from intelligent, charming gentleman to a raging psychopath. The rest of the night was all a blur in Lizzy's mind. She had absolutely no idea how she had managed to continue on with the interviews without turning into some sort of Amazon woman and hunting Darcy down.

Charlotte re-entered the room, carefully carrying two mugs of steaming tea and a box of Lizzy's favourite chocolate chip cookies. This was the girls' answer for all bad moments- tea and chocolate. When Charlotte's ex-boyfriend broke up with her, Lizzy went out into the rain just to buy a new supply of tea and cookies. Just one phone call with Lizzy's mother was enough for Charlotte to keep an emergency stash for her friend.

"I thought we ran out of these!" Lizzy said, pulling the cookies from under Charlotte's arm, momentarily distracted by the promise of chocolate.

"This is my secret stash for… you know…moments like these," Charlotte said, grinning and setting the mugs down. "Now, spill you crazy woman."

Thinking about Darcy and his remarks made Lizzy slam the cookies back onto the table. "Oh, I thought they'd calm you." Charlottle said, defeated.

"You will never believe the complete _shit_ I got today, Char!" Lizzy thundered. "It was bad."

"Like, Frannie Bennet bad?" Charlotte asked. '_Frannie Bennet'_ was a standard unit of measurement used in The Shack.

"Even my mum isn't so low as to call me an 'inexperienced juvenile' teaching seniors, has she?" Lizzy said, arms folded.

"A WHAT?" Charlotte said, sincerely indignant for her friend now, "Who the hell said that?"

"William- effing- Darcy and that bloody probe up his arse. Seriously, he is the biggest jerk! He basically accused me of interfering! Me! After all the support I have given Georgiana through this year, he has the nerve to turn around and insult me!" Lizzy was back on her feet, pacing in front of the television.

"William Darcy," Charlotte said, thoughtfully, "As in Darcy Software? His kids go to Benedict?"

"No, no children. It's his sister, Georgiana Darcy? Remember, her parents were in that horrible car accident last year. Anyway, I merely brought up some concerns with Darcy and he totally twisted it to sound like I was telling him that he's not doing a good enough job looking after Georgiana."

Charlotte did remember that name. She remembered that Lizzy actually researched the best ways to support teenagers who had faced such tragic events. She'd even spoken to Charlotte's mum, a trained psychologist, Charlotte knew that of all the insults, the one thing that would affect her strong friend was accusations that she didn't care about her students. Charlotte also knew that although Lizzy never admitted it, she had her own doubts that she wasn't qualified enough to teach senior school. Of course, that was before semester had started and Lizzy found that her specialty was, in fact, being able to promote discussion and honesty amongst the senior students, something that many older teachers admired in the young woman.

Charlotte knew that Lizzy would not forget Darcy's insult for a long while, so turned her attention to pacify her friend by continuous rounds of tea and a string of expletives hurled at the offending Will Darcy. What the hell was that man thinking?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Will Darcy tore down the M1 freeway in his new Audi, trying to put as much distance between himself and Benedict High, or rather, one Elizabeth Bennet. He was hardly paying any attention to the road ahead or the cars around him. What the hell had he been thinking? To get angry about some comments made by Georgie's teacher was one thing but flying off the handle like he did and insulting her was something else entirely.

He couldn't understand the reason for his reaction. Actually, he didn't want to think about it. Barely checking his mirrors, Will cut through several lanes and exited off the freeway ramp. It seemed as though he was trying to break a record by reaching Melbourne's Southbank in less than 5 minutes. Stopping the car along Riverside Quay, Will got out and headed in the direction of Southbank Hub, which was littered with restaurants and bars.

Georgie was still at her piano teacher's house for the next half hour. Of course, it was all a lie to Joy Faila. He hadn't received a phone call from Georgie to collect her. After that encounter with Elizabeth Bennet, however, there was no way that Will could survive being in the same postcode as her, let alone the same building. The anger and adrenaline that had coursed through his body was now ebbing away, only to be replaced by the deepest humiliation. How could he have insulted her like that? Calling her such names as if he was in primary school! If anyone was acting juvenile, it was he and not Ms Bennet. Will decided to nip into a quiet bar for a drink before picking up Georgie.

He was nervous about representing Georgie as her guardian; he always got that way around adults. Not that he wanted to think of himself as her guardian. He craved to be able to return to their natural relationship. He, the annoyingly overprotective brother; she, the annoyingly cute little sister. But of course, things couldn't return to that way because everything was completely different. He would do anything for Georgie, and give anything to see her laugh again like she'd used to. Hell, he would give anything to feel the same way himself again.

The events of the day began catching up with him and Will felt a tiredness that he had fought off for so long. Not that he cared to admit it to anyone, but Will began to suspect the reason for his unprovoked insult on Ms Bennet. Somewhere deep down, a nagging doubt lurked in his mind that he was not fit to act as guardian to Georgie.

Not confident that he could tackle that issue without some liquid courage, Will ordered a whiskey. While preparing for Georgie's interviews, it hadn't even occurred to Will that his parent's death would be mentioned. He had merely thought back to his own high school interviews. They had always been short and precise. A few outstanding assignment grades, a mention that the student would benefit from less talking in class and a stern look from his mother as Will pretended not to hear his teachers' remarks. He was too busy feigning indifference, a hard look to master for a teenage boy. Yet, he had seen his older cousin Richard pull it off and it seemed to drive girls crazy. That was the extent of his high school career, top grades and girls. Of course, his days at high school were so different to his baby sister's.

How could he have been that naïve? These interviews were designed to discuss the students' progress and Will had been a fool in thinking that the death of his father and mother would not affect Georgie's progress. But he just hadn't expected it, much less from Elizabeth Bennet! As soon as he entered the hall, she had been the first person he recognized. With a relief he hadn't quite expected, he strode over to her, his confidence re-emerging. Then POW! One mention of his parents and he was a little boy again. "Smooth, Darcy," Will muttered to himself, nursing his whiskey. Despite himself, despite everything that had occurred in the last couple of hours, Will Darcy could bear no lasting bitterness about Elizabeth Bennet's remarks. He was only sorry for his reaction.

It had been a while since they had last spoken but now he could see that he had been completely wrong about Ms Bennet. She wasn't just 'hot', as he had oafishly mentioned to Georgie; Elizabeth Bennet was _beautiful_.

'Typical male,' would be Georgie's immediate retort to Will's chaos of insulting a woman and thinking about how gorgeous she is in the next second. But his thoughts were bent on more agreeable matters; the pleasant smile Elizabeth had offered him, her dimples shyly emerging as her smile broadened, the way her hair fell haphazardly across her eyes. And what a pair of eyes they were.

He continued meditating upon her beautiful eyes, when a hand slowly snaked it's way over his forearm. He looked down, the first thing catching his attention were five, florescent orange and disgustingly long fake nails. Inwardly cringing, Will Darcy turned and faced the last person he wanted to see that night.

Caroline Bingley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay Caroline! Bitch and bimbo extraordinaire!


	5. Hollowood

"William", Caroline breathed. She retracted her hand from his, and, taking the seat next to him, rearranged herself to face him. Will tried not to recoil as Caroline's hands now rested on his thigh and back. All pleasant thoughts of Elizabeth Bennet were now lost as Will thought of the quickest and easiest way to dispose of his best friend's older sister.

Caroline Bingley was, well, many things. As the older sister of Charlie, she had received every opportunity of exclusive education and upbringing that the Bingley's could afford. Where Charlie received these luxuries with all ease and humbleness however, Caroline believed that these graces were proof that class systems within society were still necessary, particularly in keeping those pesky working class as just that.

On William Darcy were all Caroline's aspirations pinned. From the moment she met him, Caroline hoped that one day, Will might open his eyes, realise his undying love for her, and propose. Years had passed since Will and Charlie had first met however, and while she still believed she would one day become Mrs. Darcy, a small (more realistic) part of her was happy to settle for her husband's undying indifference.

For Will, Caroline was the unfortunate consequence of having Charlie Bingley as a best mate. From the first, Caroline had attached herself resolutely to Will's side. For some men, the thought of a wealthy, attractive woman fawning over them wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but for Will, Caroline was exactly the kind of gold digger that he wanted to protect his family from.

Even now, Will could practically see the dollar signs in Caroline's eyes.

"Hi, Caroline. What a…surprise", Will said, sighing and beginning his mantra for conversation with the eldest Bingley: _'short and sharp, short and sharp'_.

"William, I didn't know you were out and about tonight! Why didn't you tell me?", Caroline huffed. Will averted his eyes, looking past Caroline to see her posse of feline looking friends huddling together whispering. He knew that if he gave into a conversation with these women, he would have little chance of ever leaving the bar.

He especially knew that the longer he stayed, the more likely Caroline would angle to get a ride home with him. He had been caught by that move before.

"You see Ana, Katia and Jesa over there? They have all been so jealous of me since we were seen at the Press Club ball together. They haven't been able to talk of anything since! That's hardly surprising though, as if they have anything remotely interesting happening in their lives! Did you know that Katia's brother is getting married to a postal worker? Imagine that, a postal worker!" Caroline's voice was painfully loud and Will cringed, hoping that the poor patrons of the bar wouldn't think that Caroline's remarks echoed his own opinions.

He was just about to tell her so, when she interrupted again,

"Anyway, they're all wondering why my bubby wouldn't tell me that he was looking for some company tonight". Caroline's left hand began sliding in an alarming direction and Will shot out of his seat.

"Sorry, Caroline, this was only a pit stop. Come to think of it, I don't even want this drink." He put the full glass he had been nursing for the last fifteen minutes on the bar and grabbed his keys. "I would offer you a ride home, but I can see you and the other ladies are having a big night."

"Oh no I- "

"-That's what I thought," Will said hastily, desperate to get back to his car. "Anyway, I've got to pick Georgie up from her piano lesson. This was nice, see you soon".

And with that, Will strode out of the room, nodding at Caroline's friends as he exited.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Will had just turned the corner to see Georgie bounding out of her piano teacher's front door. Leaving Southbank, Will had thought of several ways to explain his behaviour to his little sister. Each excuse seemed more pathetic than the last. He definitely did not want Georgie to know the harsh insults he threw at her favourite teacher, but he was equally loathe to lie to her. He stopped at the curb and she jumped in, beaming smile firmly in place. All thoughts of the Progess Interviews vanished from his mind when Will saw how happy Georgie looked.

"Good lesson, then?" He said dryly, noting that his sister looked as though she was bursting with news.

"Yes yes yes, but more importantly than that- I have news!" Case closed, Will thought, shifting gears and driving off with a wave to Siobhan, Georgie's teacher.

"Siobhan said that the VCA contacted her about me. They want to know if I'm interested in applying there! Siobhan said that it would be easy enough to prepare something for the audition, but that she'd talk to me, and, of course, you, but I _made_ her let me tell you but she'll call you to talk about it anyway and I'm _so _excited I could scream!" Georgie ended her rapid-fire monologue and slumped in the passenger seat with a little sigh of happiness. This was the most elated that Will had seen Georgie in months, and while happy that she was happy, he was severely confused.

Keeping his eye on the road, he asked, "The Victorian College of the Arts? But I thought that was for uni students?"

Georgie rolled her eyes and sat up. Clearly, her older brother was focused on the wrong information.

"_Yes,_ Will, but they also have a campus for senior secondary school. Which means me! Mum and I talked about this ages ago when one of their reps came to my recital last year but… anyways, I'm surprised they even remembered me!"

"How could they forget you, Georgie, you were brilliant." Will said, his eyes still on the road, but head threatening to combust with the new information. "What about Benedict? What about your friends? There's so much that we need to consider."

"I know. And I still need to audition, I mean, if I'm allowed to apply," Georgie's smile began to fade as she began to realise what a change in schools could mean. "And I like my friends at school, but things have been different…lately. I really do like Benedict, though, and I- I've been getting better… speaking of school, how did the interviews go?" If Georgie looked apprehensive, it was nothing to how her older brother felt.

Will shifted uncomfortably in his chair before replying, "Actually I couldn't make all of them. I missed a call from Richard. I thought there was an emergency at work. We've got that press release tomorrow, remember? Anyway, I was halfway to the city before I got in touch with him. Turns out _your_ cousin was desperate to know which colour tie spelled out 'Public Relations Executive'…idiot." Will felt awful for lying to Georgie but he couldn't bring himself to share his conversation with Ms. Bennet. The phone call with Richard, however, was true, only it had happened as Will was taking a shower early in the day.

"I love that Rich is your cousin whenever he comes up with something amazing for the company and when he acts all brain-dead, he's my relation," Georgie muttered.

"It's all in the genes," Will replied, "Anyway, I'll call all of your teachers to apologise and have a quick chat with them."

"Hmm, okay. Just don't embarrass me," Georgie replied serenely, staring out the window. Will loosened his grip on the steering wheel. Georgie's mind was clearly occupied as she forgot to tease him about her literature teacher. "Maybe you can call Siobhan about the VCA too."

"I'll do that. You and I will have a chat after that, once I've talked to your teachers, okay?" Will said, pulling into their driveway.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Will and Georgie said no more of the VCA that night, even though both were thinking solely of it (for Will, these concerns were interwoven with disturbingly vivid thoughts of a bewitching pair of eyes). The Darcy siblings had a quiet, very late dinner, then decided on a quick game on the X-box before bed. Georgie left the kitchen to turn on the console as Will finished washing the dishes. He was just reaching for the tea towel when his phone rang.

"Will!" Charlie exclaimed, before Will had a chance to speak. Will couldn't help but smirk and stretched over the kitchen counter.

"Who is this?" Will said, in a sombre voice.

"Ha- Ha- Ha. What are you doing Saturday night?" Charlie asked, his voice muffled by the undeniable crunch of potato chips.

"Nothing. Couldn't you have called me after you demolished the chips?" Will asked.

"No time. Listen, come out with Jane and I on Saturday." Now, the crinkle of the foil packet as Charlie balled it up.

"Jane?" Will asked, distracted.

"Yes, Jane! Don't tell me you've forgotten Jane! I tell you I've met the love of my life and you-"

"-Oh sorry, her. Wow, third wheeling huh? Sounds enticing mate, but-"

"Not third wheeling! Did I forget to mention her sister? Jane's bringing her sister along too. I haven't met her yet, but she and Jane are really close".

"So it's a double date? Even worse," Will muttered.

"NO. Just. Come. Eat food with us and communicate occasionally. That's it," Charlie's exasperation was clear. It was the confusion of many who met the two how they had come to be such close friends.

"I don't know…" Will was loathe to speak to strangers at the best of times. Throw in Charlie's habits of nervousness and frenzied talking and they might as well save themselves the embarrassment by cancelling altogether.

"What if I told you that Jane's sister will definitely be coming. So you _not _coming will make _her_ the uncomfortable third wheel. Being the gentleman that you are, there's no way you could do that to a young lady, could you?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"…I'll be there," Will hung up, "Jerk."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
